The present invention relates to a connector more particularly to a connector suited for connecting two backrest frames and two free ends of a U-shape handle grip of a stroller.
A baby stroller of prior art consists two backrest frames 1, a seat mounted to said frames, a U-shaped handle grip 2 with two free ends and two connector 3 joining said two backrest frames to said free ends, as shown in FIG. 1.
FIG. 2 is an exploded view of the connector 3 of the stroller shown in FIG. 1. Accordingly, it includes a first tubular member 31 connected to one end of the handle grip, first annularly spaced teeth 311 being formed on its inner wall; a projection 312 having a through-bore formed in the first tubular member; three engaging slots 313 (only one is shown in FIG. 2) also formed on the inner wall of the tubular member; a toothed wheel 33 having a through hole 331 and being adapted to fit through the first annularly spaced teeth, said projection 312 passing through the through hole 331; a locking member 32 having three resilient ribs 321, each of which has a hooked tip, said locking member being adapted to engage the first tubular member and lock said engaging slots by means of the hooked tips of the resilient ribs of the same; a second tubular member 11 connected to one of the backrest frames 1, having a closed end and an open end, said closed end having a through hole therein; second annularly spaced teeth 111 having a thickness greater than that of the first annularly spaced teeth so as to fully engage the toothed wheel, being formed within its inner wall, the second annularly spaced teeth being aligned with the first annularly spaced teeth; a spring retainer 112 having a through hole therein, is integrally formed with the second tubular member; a coil spring 113 disposed around the spring retainer in the second tubular member; and a bolt 41 passing through the holes in the projection 312 of the first tubular member, the toothed wheel, the spring retainer of the second tubular member to be secured by a nut 42.
FIG. 3 shows a cross sectional view of the connector of FIG. 1. Accordingly, the first tubular member 31 is locked by the locking member 32. The coil spring 113 is disposed around the spring retainer 112 and abutting the toothed wheel 33 to lay between the first and the second toothed grooves and engages them. Therefore the first tubular member 31 can not be rotated to adjust the angle of the U-shaped handle grip, as shown in FIG. 3. When one wishes to adjust the angle of the handle grip, he has to press the locking member 32 so as to press the toothed wheel 33 into the second annularly spaced teeth 111 whereby the first annularly spaced teeth are disengaged and therefore the first tubular member 31 can be rotated, see in FIG. 4. Pressing the locking member and simutaneously turning the first tubular member is not very convenient for the user. An easier way to accomplish the effect would be far better.